


Mask of Liz

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [68]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Masking, Semi-Twinning, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After receiving a box full of Liz Masks, Gudao decides to try one on for himself, just to see what the fuss about being everyone's idol is all about.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 2





	Mask of Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 51.

“Liz! Liiiiiz! There’s a package for you!”

The young voice of Fujimaru Ritsuka, alias Gudao to those that knew him well enough, echoed through the halls of Chaldea. As the Master of Elizabeth Bathory and many other Servants that he made use of during the Grand Orders, it fell to him to try and keep them all appeased. Though, he never expected to ever get a package for one of them, considering how long it had been since any of them were properly alive.

“Where could she be?” Gudao muttered to himself as he hoisted the large box around the halls, refusing help from any of the Servants that brushed past him. They had much more important stuff to do than to help him, besides, what kind of Master was he if he couldn’t solve a little problem like this all on his own?

That was how he eventually ended up in his own room, panting as his arms ached from the weight of the package. “Okay. This… This better be worth it, because if it’s something dumb I’m gonna have to get ahold of Liz and tell her to never order things from the internet.” He paused, gears turning in his head… “And make sure she doesn’t ever convince Osakabe to let her buy something with her money. It’d be a waste to see her just burning all of that money up on something when she could be getting better…”

With his thoughts in order, the young man grabbed one of his Black Keys, a gift from an associate he knew before he became a Master, and cut the tape off the package. Unwrapping it didn’t give him any hints as to what it could contain, considering it was still stuck within a brown box made out of cardboard, so he had to keep opening things up.

He just didn’t expect to see a dead-looking face stare back at him as he looked into the box. Much less the face of the girl he had been looking for. “Eh? EH?” A shiver ran down his back. Was the tone deaf Idol dead? Had he just been sent a head turned into nothing but a bunch of-

Oh. Wait. No, there were a lot more of them in the box. It was just a bunch of Liz-themed masks, each of them designed to fit around a different type of face. Just so that anybody could use it, instead of it fitting improperly if their face was too strange compared to the average person’s…

“Why would she ever want to order a bunch of copies of her own face?” Gudao asked himself as he dug into the box, grabbing one of them and slowly sliding his fingertips along the well-sculpted cheeks. He was honestly super impressed with the quality. If he was the one to make them, and he had to admit that he had some amount of skill making ceramic thanks to his strange upbringing, he would never get this accurate.

The boy giggled a little as he held the mask up in front of his face, making a peace sign with his free hand. “I’m Liz! Everybody’s idol!” He laughed as he tried putting on the most feminine voice that he could, imitating his Servant with impeccable accuracy. “Heh, maybe that’s why… She wanted everyone to feel like they were her?” He mused to himself, picking out a couple of them as he slowly lined them up on the floor…

Until he realized that there were more than a couple in there. There were at least a dozen, and then more so. It was like every time he pulled a mask out of the box, another four had appeared in its place. There was no end to the ceramic that mimicked her face. “O-Okay, this is a little excessive. This has to be a magician’s doing. Maybe Merlin…” He muttered, slowly putting most of them back into the box. “I really should go find her, try and see if she could explain this. Maybe it’s just a prank and she never knew these were coming…”

As Gudao picked up the last mask, he looked down at it and saw his own reflection in the thoroughly polished ceramic. If he just put it away… He probably wouldn’t get a chance to try one on for real. He’d just waste it, because there was no way any of the other Servants would agree to trying them on with him. And if anybody found out, they’d hesitate to let him try one in case it did something terrible.

The boy, wanting to see the idol Servant smile from the bottom of her heart because he wanted to do something to see her like that… Put on the mask. He didn’t even hesitate. He just pushed it up against his face and slowly wrapped a string around the back of his head, preventing it from falling off prematurely.

Not even a moment after he felt the string tighten, a moan left his lips. Or… Wait, were they his lips? No, they felt a lot smaller, yet a lot softer when they parted. Kinda like the lips that he had kissed at least once.

The gears turned inside Gudao’s head as he put two and two together. “W-Wha? I’m Me?!” He cried out, his voice changing mid-scream into that of his Servant’s. He didn’t even notice that his words were just slightly incorrect, the mask changing what he said so that he filled the role properly.

“Ahahaha! This is amazing! I can’t believe that I look just like everybody’s favorite idol!” The boy cried out, his body trembling every time he spoke. His true words, filled with reasonable worry about the way that the mask seemed to be less like a mask and more like a second layer of skin at this point, were being distorted. And the more distorted his words grew, the more excited his body became. To the point where he couldn’t help himself from panting and gasping…

The boy tried to reach towards his face, though the more he tried to push away at the seams that seemed to disappear with every passing moment, the more his body continued trembling and the warmer he got. “Ehehehe, what a beautiful face I have…” He gasped out, his words of worry distorted into some sort of twisted self love.

He had to get a good look at himself, so he started walking towards the mirror in his room. Every step taken in such a particular manner that it was like he was wearing heels, and the sway of his hips being emphasized even more to make it seem like he had a tail sticking out of his butt.

Once Gudao got a good look at himself in the mirror, he totally understood why he was acting like this. It was because his face was damn near identical to the Idol’s! That beautiful face was peering back at him, giggling as he tried to pull at the ‘mask’. It wasn’t just his face either at this point, his hips were growing outward and his chest was starting to grow a little ticklish…

“Mmmph! There really is nobody as sexy as me. There’s not going to be anybody as sexy as me either!” The Liz-faced boy giggled as he ran his hands along his body, slowly taking off his clothes as he kept looking at himself in the mirror. Seeing how his masculine physique was fading away, replaced with an idol’s perfect body…

But even despite the changes, there were still a few things about the girly-faced boy that hadn’t changed. And that was the thing between his legs. That little sausage, throbbing with a certain need. It wanted to release everything. Especially the more he talked. With every word of his twisted into self-love, the more he wanted to blow. The more he needed to reach that climax, to let it all pour out!

“I love it! I love me! I love Liz!” Gudao cried out rapidly as his boyish hands squeezed into his nipples, a little squirt of milk pouring out. Whatever was happening to him, it was being extremely thorough. Making him as fertile as the girl who wouldn’t mind getting rutted on stage. Making him just as horny as her, something he had been unfortunately aware of ever since the two met…

Making him just as much of a perfect Idol, just like Liz! “I can’t wait to be just like her! I can’t hold it back! I want to be just like her, forever!” The ‘masked’ boy giggled, his hips thrusting forward with every corrupted word that left his lips. Little by little, the intents behind the words he tried to say were becoming the exact same words that were leaving his lips. The horny exterior was melding together with the composed interior, leaving nothing but a perfect idol-like boy in its wake. A boy that wanted nothing more than to cum at the visage of his Liz-like face looking back at him.

Eventually, the boy couldn’t hold back any longer. Seed was already dribbling out of his poor thing, making him cry out more and more and more. He had to do something. Otherwise he’d just waste it all. He should let it all push out as he cemented his love for Liz! His love for himself!

“I love Liz!” He cried out in pure delight as he thrust his throbbing mass straight through a hole he made with his hands. He could feel the slick sensation of cum rushing down his palms, just making him grow more and more excited. He pushed in and out repeatedly, unable to stop himself.

The more he did this motion, the more he endlessly repeated, the more delight filled his heart. The greater the delight, the more the mask took over. His hair grew long just like the pink-haired Idol’s. His nails grew longer, though they didn’t stop him from repeating this routine. He could even feel a pair of wings sprouting on his back, small and not at all as impressive as the ones his diol had, but enough to make him look just like her!

But as he inched closer and closer to his climax, something started poking out against his ass. Something big. Something that required his full concentration. He clamped his hands shut around his rod, thrusting in and out as hard as he could before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his fang-like teeth sinking into his lips as he kept his climactic scream held in.

Just as Gudao-Liz reached his final climax, a draconic tail shot straight out of his ass. The mark of any proper draconic-blooded idol was a fat tail, even fatter than their butt. Now that he had it, plus everything else… He really was just like Liz!

The realization filled the boy with glee as he let it all out. He screamed into the air around him as globs of sticky white stuff poured out of his cock, filling his palms and leaving him utterly unable to stand. The poor boy, as soon as he had released the draconic seed that his body now made, fell onto his front.

It wouldn’t keep him down for long. Especially since he was an idol! He was Liz, Everyone’s favorite idol! Just like the other Liz who had always taught him how to enjoy himself!

Liz slowly got onto his feet, licking his lips before slurping up all the delicious seed he had captured in his hands. “Mmmmm… Nothing satiates an Idol more than pure love for themselves!” He giggled as he grabbed that wonderful box that had so many other Liz faces inside, skipping out without hesitating for even a moment.

He let the masks fall out of the box as he skipped along, attracting the attention of so many other Servants. And one by one, they’d also turn into Liz. The utter ear-destroying noise they’d all make would be something for the history books… And if any of them were ever turned back from this, they’d show nothing but shame for what they had done.

And Liz, the progenitor of all these idols, just kept on sleeping through the incident. Unaware that her image was being soiled by all of these copycats...


End file.
